Crash Together
by preposterousnotion
Summary: AU Quill. They already share a secret- a mutual attraction that Will refuses to succumb to. But after the crash many more secrets are revealed. But just how much is Will willing to share with Quinn? Please read and review :D
1. Prologue

Crash Together

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Happy' by Leona Lewis. I do not own 'High School Musical'.

My imagination is all mine though.

AN: An AU Quill fic! Totally different from 'What Comes Around Goes Around'. Let me know what you think. This chapter is just a taster of what is to come. The juicier stuff will follow shortly.

Also, I will suggest a song I think matches the mood of each chapter. For this it is 'Happy' by Leona Lewis.

Ruby.

* * *

**Prologue**

Quinn tapped her pencil on her desk irritably.

Rachel Berry glared at her and she stopped with a sigh, returning her concentration to her work, tearing her thoughts from their usual fantasies.

It didn't have to just be a fantasy.

She saw the way he looked at her.

She saw him loosen his collar and take several deep breaths after watching her perform.

She saw the glint in his eye when he talked with her.

She saw him try to pretend none of these things happened.

But he had to be her teacher.

He had to be tied up in the bombproof chains of propriety and law.

He had to be too good to break them.

Him being an angel was one of the things she loved about him.

One of the many things.

She almost tore the paper in her haste to erase the huge doodled heart with their initials in.

His eyes flicked to her and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

When she looked up, he immediately looked away, and her eyebrows knitted together.

It was so frustrating.

She could understand it if it were anybody but him.

Anybody but him might only be attracted to a student purely for fulfilling some sexual wet dream involving knee socks and bending over a wooden desk.

But Will Schuester was different (she couldn't call him Mr Schuester anymore, not since last weeks dream... That would just be wrong).

He would buy her flowers and remember her birthday.

She wanted to know what that was like.

* * *

She could pinpoint the exact moment when he feelings of admiration and respect for this man had evolved into slightly more adult feelings.

It had been something so very small but so very significant.

She had been walking along the corridor, heading to English.

She hadn't even noticed he was walking near her.

She had turned to enter the classroom, but her hands were holding her books.

She had moved to set them down or something, and she felt an electric shock shoot through her body, so potent that she jumped.

The source of the force gave her a sheepish grin, his hand still hovering over where he had brushed her back.

Then he opened the door for her, gave a short nod, and was gone before she could thank him, leaving Quinn's heart beating as though she had run a mile to get to English.

And it was then that she began to see Will in a new light.

It was then she began to notice that he had a crush on her.

It was then that she knew she was falling for her Spanish teacher.

* * *

The first day of her epiphany she tried to pick out anything she could that could put her off.

She found nothing.

She loved the way he pulled at his earlobe when he was thinking deeply. She loved his reading glasses, they were extremely sexy.

She loved that he had a secret obsession with old computer games.

She loved that he made his own sandwiches and brought them to work in a plastic 'High School Musical' lunchbox ('because it's just the right size!' he had argued when Puck had laughed at him, and she loved that he blushed almost as much as she did).

It was also a vivid memory when he realised that the attraction was mutual.

And it had been a while ago, hence her current frustration.

It had been in glee.

Rachel Berry was performing. Quinn's eyes had wandered to Will, sitting casually on a chair at the front, his right foot on his left knee.

She had thought he was engrossed by watching Rachel's enthusiastic rendition of some Broadway song (that was the only fuzzy part of the memory, all her senses were otherwise occupied).

She had lazily admired every detail of his appearance, drifting her eyes slowly up his body. And when her eyes finally reached his face, his eyes bore into hers. She held his gaze, long enough for her motivation to be clear, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

And his scratchy swallow told her everything she already knew.

But nothing could happen.

And she thought nothing would ever change.  
But that was before the crash.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. The Crash

Crash together

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Before it Explodes' by Alexandra Burke ft Bruno Mars (great song). My imagination is all mine though.

AN: Music suggestion for this chapter is 'Before it Explodes' by Alexandra Burke ft Bruno Mars.

Thank you very much for the reviews for the first chapter! I hope this story lives up to expectations. I'm quite enjoying writing it! And from this chapter you will see why it is AU...

Ruby.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Crash**

His brakes failed.

No one was surprised that it was something wrong with _his_ car.

The pile of junk was an accident waiting to happen.

Though Quinn was quite surprised when she was sitting at the lights, singing softly along to the radio, applying some lip gloss quickly, and her car suddenly jolted forward and her lip gloss flew out of her hand and her seatbelt locked pulling her painfully back into her seat.

She was even more surprised that of all the people in Lima, Ohio, Will Schuester was the one person who crashed into the back of her car.

But the surprises didn't stop there.

She turned the engine off and jumped out, her legs slightly shaky from shock. Her heart beating in her mouth.

Nothing seemed real. Will was unconscious, and before anything she saw the blood trickling from his nose, in slow motion, like everything else. Someone was calling an ambulance, and the cops, and the front of his car was completely messed up, and the door was difficult enough to wrench open as the impact had bent up the whole framework of the car. But she managed to wrench it open, and he was breathing, and only then could she breath properly.

He was awake in a few seconds, paler than milk, and she was saying kind words that she didn't listen to, only concentrated on helping him out of the drivers seat, knowing how inappropriate it was at this moment at the best of times for her heart to flutter from the proximity of his form.

Things slowed down then, as the paramedics assessed Will and gave him the all clear to go to the station to give a statement.

* * *

Then they stopped almost completely, and she was sitting in the waiting room at the police station, watching their cars being dragged into the car park out of the corner of her eye, but mainly casting worried glances at Will, who sat beside her, silently.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, quietly.  
He smiled and winced as the cut above his lip stretched. "A bit shaky."  
There was a silence, interrupted only by the whirring of the coffee machine in the corner.

"I never apologised. I'm really sorry for crashing into your car".  
"It wasn't your fault", she reassured him. "The insurance will cover it".  
"I can't believe I crashed into _your _car". He muttered, almost to himself.  
He twisted round to her slightly.

"Is the inside of my lip cut? I can taste blood."  
He went to hold it down for her to see but she pushed his hand out of the way, able to see better holding it herself.

He allowed her, but wouldn't meet her eyes, looking deliberately past her.

Sighing inwardly, she turned her attention to inspecting his bottom lip.  
"It's cut", she summarised, "only a tiny one".  
He just nodded, still staring at the coffee machine.

"William Schuester? Quinn Fabray? Would you mind stepping into this room please?"

There was no time for Quinn to muster the courage to start the conversation she had wanted to have with Will for the best part of a year.  
There was never time.  
Never the right time.

* * *

They sat back in the waiting room after the interview.  
"Shit".  
"Excuse me?" Quinn was mildly shocked.  
"Quinn- you have to listen to me."  
"Excuse me?" Quinn repeated. To say she was confused was a serious understatement.  
"I told them my mother's maiden name! Shit. Fuck."  
His beautiful face was undergoing some strange contortions as his mind raced.  
"And we confirmed we know each other."  
"What's going on here Will?" his name just slipped out, but he was stressing out too much to notice.  
"We have to leave."

"We?"  
"You know my mothers maiden name!"  
"Will?"  
"There's no time to explain. I'll explain on the run. Is your car drivable?"  
"Yes. Why are we running? What the hell is going on?"  
He didn't answer, just grabbed her wrist and rushed to the door as the receptionist turned around.

"There's a reason I'm in Lima Ohio". Was all he said, and jumped into the drivers seat, taking the key out of Quinn's hand.  
"What?"  
"Get in quick! I swear I will explain everything... Please get in! We have to go!"  
He pulled away with a roar of the engine, Quinn's car amazed to be driven so fast.  
"Watch out!"

He only relaxed when they pulled onto the freeway.  
"Okay... Erm... I'm not quite sure where to start."  
"At the beginning!"  
"Quinn. I'm not quite who you think I am."  
"Do you have to drive quite so fast?"

He ignored this and continued with his story.  
"I used to be training for the secret services."  
"WHAT?"  
He frowned at her.

"Sorry, I'll listen."  
"I had to marry Terri- it's a requirement to have a good alibi and cover story. It's a long training programme... I was in the third year of the second level training. Sorry, this explanation is a bit bitty... I just need to get the basics down. Well, I was sent out with a couple of seniors, it was a training exercise, just a simple investigative drug growing scout mission."  
He flashed her a glance. She tried to not look too gormless as her mouth hung agape at his tale.

"Something went wrong. Usually everything is perfectly planned, flawless communication, that sort of thing. But somehow we weren't told of the presence of these other guys... I was taken out... And as is the rule... The two guys left me there. They didn't know exactly what I was... Or would be... But they got my service id.. So I was out. My service name is my mother's maiden name. I was so nearly agent Hartley. But that was it. One slip up, my identity revealed- off the force. But I gave the police my mother's maiden name. Her real maiden name, without even thinking... Concussion or something... But whatever they can now connect me to my other identity, which has, as far as I know, been adopted by a drug dealer..."  
"So you would be a wanted man?"  
"Yeah... Shit I'm so sorry Quinn."  
"How can you fix this?"

"I have to get my other passport, id card... Whatever else."

"From the drug dealer? Are you crazy?"

Quinn took a deep breath.

This was so weird.

"A little bit. It comes with the job." He gave a rueful grin.

"I thought you get kicked off?"

"Yeah. But it's more a lifestyle, not something I can just forget so easily."

"I feel like I'm in the middle of some crazy action movie!"

"I'm such a prat".

"Does Terri know?"

"That I lived a double life? No."

"Huh... Does that mean..?"

"You are the only one apart from my bosses... I was just fed up of dealing with this alone... And you were there... I had no choice!"

"No other reason?"

Like having an itching wondering that she was his soulmate?

"No other reason". He said firmly.

"So what's the plan?"

"Erm... Find some place to lay low... Avoid any interaction with the police... Shit."

"We should get some different clothes and stuff then... Seeing as I'm probably on the wanted list too- they probably think I'm an accomplice or something."

She was amazed at herself, being able to take this in her stride.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this".

"Meegh. I'll get over it".

But she would never get over him, even if he got over her in a second.

He drew a sharp breath and rubbed a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You're great Quinn".

Her heart swelled, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Not great enough for you?"

He huffed. "Too great for me."

"We shouldn't argue about this right now", she said quietly.

But she sure wanted to bring it up in the future.

"We have bigger things to be worried about right now."

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Hats and Tattoos

Crash together

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Sexed up' by Robbie Williams.

AN: Music suggestion is 'Sexed up' by Robbie Williams. Please Review :)

Ruby.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hats and Tattoos**

"What about this one?"  
He spun on his heel, grinning widely and posing.  
She pursed her lips, critically examining the beanie hat Will was modelling.  
"I like it... But you're wearing it wrong."  
She stepped closer, adjusting the angle of the hat.  
"That's hmmm... That's better". So was being closer to him.  
"Shit. Quinnn".  
"Shut up. I don't have an outfit yet!"

"Okay... Maybe you should take a couple of steps back?"  
"We need to talk about this... We are partners in crime now!"  
"We've managed for so long without talking about it", he retorted, handing her a few bottles of hair dye.  
"Why haven't we talked about it?"  
"Shut up".  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Credit card?"  
He nodded. "Toothbrush?"  
"Check".

"It's annoying that we are so... "  
"Annoying?"  
"Underwear?"  
"Condoms?"  
He growled angrily.  
"I meant have you got spare underwear?"  
"It's lacy and black".  
"I don't care!"  
"Yes you do".  
"We should go. Staying in one place for too long is too dangerous".

* * *

"Have you been on the run from the law before?" she slid into the passenger seat.  
"Well no... But you have to be prepared for similar situations..."  
"This is the weirdest spring break ever".  
"Yeah... Well drive until about 10? Then try find some motel or something?"  
Quinn set down the one carrier bag she had on her lap, taking out a bag of doritos and two bottles of drink.

"Will I wake up... And this all be a dream?"  
He laughed cynically, accepting the opened bottle and taking a swig.  
She held a crisp for him to eat out of her hand.  
"Quinnnn", he whined, but only after he had eaten the crisp. "and since when do you call me Will?"  
"Sorry... Mr Schuester". She gave him an innocent grin.

He sighed.

"Yeah. Don't call me that... It's wrong".  
He was making this too easy for her.

* * *

"What are you doing?"  
"Will. I don't care what you are going to say... Actually no, you are the perfect gentleman and so will no doubt agree that I can't sleep on that bed".  
He sighed defeatedly, absentmindedly pulling his t shirt off and putting his toothbrush into the almost clean glass next to the bed.

"Oh my god!" after recovering from the fact that her dream naked Will was nothing on the real thing, Quinn noticed the tattoo above his hip.  
"What is it?"  
He blushed deep red. "It's a gecko".  
She sat up in bed, leaning forward to get a closer look.  
"It's cute!"

He shrugged and perched on the edge of the bed.  
"Quinn, this bed is tiny... Why don't I just crash on the floor?"  
She gave him a disapproving look and shuffled over as far as she could.

"That's up to you... I can't force you to go against your will".  
He made a face. "Quinn... You make it very difficult to go against my will... But my will does not necessarily represent the safe and legal path to take".

"For a once secret service trainee, you don't embrace the whole 'living on the edge' kinda lifestyle".  
"For someone who is usually so quiet, you don't half talk a lot".  
She laughed.  
He climbed into bed beside her, lying on his side and careful to leave a cold no mans land between their bodies.

"So what was it like?" he had turned the light off, but the small room was lit by a strange orange glow from the streetlight outside.  
"Intense. Very intense. And not all physical... It's mostly about being mentaly prepared".

"So what's with the singing and dancing?"  
She could see him smile in the gloom.  
"Something different. As different as I could think of. Something that I could use as a kind of escapism".  
"What happened afterwards?"  
"I returned to what I had left... My marriage... I put all my effort into that instead."  
"But did you really love her, if you basically married her to keep you safe?"

"Should we really be talking about this kind of thing Quinn?"  
"It's either talk about this, or talk about why we..."  
"Okay, okay!"  
He sighed and shuffled slightly to get more comfortable, his knee knocking Quinn's and frowning at her smirk.  
"I can do anything I put my mind to."  
"Including avoiding the inevitable?"  
"It had to be _your_ car".  
"Stop changing the subject!"  
"We should get some sleep".

* * *

Quinn woke up first, the warm body of Will pressed up against her, his arm around her waist loosely.  
Smiling, she gently moved his arm and moved away from him.  
He stirred, and she tried to stop staring at his beautiful peaceful face and the sinewy curves of his upper body.

As this was failing, she closed her eyes and listened to him stretch and wake up.  
"Quinn? Quinn, we need to go again, please wake up".  
She opened her eyes, suppressing another impulsive smile.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
He nodded.

"Very well, thank you".

She swung out of bed. "I'll just have a quick shower..."  
"There's no door on the bathroom", he pointed out.  
"I can see that. There's no shower curtain either so you better control yourself".  
He groaned. "Don't joke about that".  
"Why is there nothing I can do about 'that'?"  
"Why is it that we are constantly arguing? We get on really well!"  
"Sexual tension", Quinn muttered under her breath and will threw the shampoo at her.

"I'm going to dye my hair", she said, ignoring that.  
"I'll start gathering our stuff together... We should leave asap".  
"I won't be long in the shower".

* * *

"Stop staring at me!"  
"You like it", she leaned back against the wall and continued to watch him dress. "So you don't deny it".  
"Quinn."  
"Will".  
"Can we try not to argue? For one minute? Just so we can get going? And your hair looks great by the way".  
"Where are we going?"  
He handed her a bag and gestured to the door, glancing quickly around to check they hadn't left anything behind.

"If I tell you... I will have to kill you".  
"HQ?"  
"Yeah".  
"So kill me".  
"I didn't tell you... Doesn't count".  
"So you don't want me dead?"  
He scoffed, carefully stepping over the broken stairs as he descended.  
"Of course I don't!"  
She sighed. He was as stubborn as she was.

* * *

"Breathe Quinn!"  
"I can't believe this happening to me"  
"Quinn breathe... Deep breaths!"

It had just hit her. She was fleeing from the cops. She would probably be arrested if they were found.  
His slap on her cheek did nothing to distract her from the realisation of the harsh reality of the situation she had suddenly found herself in.  
"You have to breathe Quinn, you're going blue".  
He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat.  
Then pecked her lips in the world's shortest kiss.  
She breathed.  
They just looked at each other for a few moments, then he stood up and opened the passenger door of the car.  
"Come on, let's go".

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Arguments

Crash together

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Cinderella Man' by Eminem.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Music is 'Cinderella Man' by Eminem.

Ruby.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arguments**

They drove all day, stopping only twice for bathroom breaks, picking up food and topping up gas.  
They filled the time with endless car games and bright chatter.  
The barely-counts-as-a-kiss kiss had brought a temporary stop to the arguing.  
And Quinn missed it.

Instead the heat boiled deep inside her, threatening to demand release.  
"You've been avoiding telling me the plan... And I know you've got one 'cos of your face".  
"What about my face?"  
"Look... You know as well as I do that I could probably accurately describe every emotion you could possibly show on your face".

"Well... The plan... Okay. It's slightly complicated, and, I have to admit, it's not going to be easy."  
"Hit me!"  
He grinned at her for a minute before remembering himself.  
"Right. Well, we head to HQ. I'm not allowed in, see, I was lucky really, that I didn't get my memory erased, another week of training and I would have too much information to be able to be let go without having my memory erased. But, they didn't bank on Mr James."  
"The history teacher? Didn't he have a heart attack?"  
"Yes the history teacher, but he was shot by eastern European pirates, but that's classified information. Anyway, we were good friends, and he mentored me, and he probably shouldn't have but did trust me with some pretty high up information. Some of this information I can hopefully use to acquire the equipment I need to go after the drug dealers..."

"Hopefully?"  
"Look, the worst that can happen is that they erase my memory."  
"Oh. To what extent?"  
"Well... Things I've thought about a lot or things that happen everyday are kept".  
"What is my part in this?"  
"I'll look after you".  
"I know you will. Does your conscience allow that?" she couldn't help the slight taunting tone in her voice.

He chose to ignore her return to the subject they had been avoiding for most of the day.  
"Also, I can't shoot and drive..."  
"I wish you were joking".  
"I'll use a stun gun..."  
"I just hope my practise on Finn's Xbox won't have to be used".  
"I don't know", he said quietly.

There was a long silence, and Quinn wished she could be sure that Will's life wasn't going to be in danger. His life in Lima Ohio must mean a lot to him.

Enough to be willing to prepare to face dangerous drug dealers.

* * *

They drew into the next motel in the pitch black. Quinn was silent when Will paid for a room with a double bed, her heart telling her it was because he had slept so well when sharing a bed with her, but her head telling her it was because it was 19$ cheaper.

"We'll get there tomorrow", he informed her, and she couldn't tell if he was wearing just a towel because he wanted to gauge her reaction or just because his nerves had allowed his stubborn distance keeping to slip slightly.

She nodded, untucking the covers on the bed and rearranging the pillows.  
"Which side of the bed is yours?" he asked, walking right up to her.  
She took a deep breath, filled with the zingy lime shower gel they shared and the warmth of his solid body. She cursed his unbeatable self control under her breath.  
"The right side. Which side is yours?"  
"The left. Sorry I didn't ask yesterday."  
"It's okay."  
She looked over her shoulder into his face. She had thought she knew him well enough to tell every emotion from his face. There were at least two now that she didn't recognise.

"You need to shave".  
He rubbed his hand over his chin.

"You don't like it?"  
She just shrugged. He could have Davy Jones style tentacles coming out of his face and he would still be the most attractive man on the planet.  
"Actually, I should shave", he agreed, "Hartley had a bit of a beard".

When she came out of the shower he was doing push ups on the floor and she put a hand on the doorframe to steady her jelly legs.  
Was he doing this on purpose? Or was it the nerves breaking him down?  
He was acting as though he was oblivious to their mutual magnetic attraction.

"Night Will."  
"G'night Quinn."

* * *

He was spooning her completely when she woke up the next morning, the daylight streaming in through the unlined curtains.  
She revelled in the comfort of this position before reluctantly moving to the edge of the bed.  
"Mmmm... Quinn"  
Wait... What? He had snuggled up to her again, both hands caressing her sides.

She turned in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders to shake him gently awake.  
"Will... Will?"  
Eyes wide, he pulled his hands back to his chest.  
"My unconscious doesn't have such good self control", he said, red as a tomato.  
"Then why do you continue to fight it?"  
"It would be so easy", he said, his eyes trained on hers, "right now, no one but us."

"What if one of us or both of us... Dies?"  
"I won't let you die", he assured her, his voice firm.  
"That's not what I mean... Say this is the only chance you get..."  
But he climbed out of bed and she heard him in the bathroom before she could put anything into comprehensive sentences.

With a sigh, she shuffled over to his side of the bed, to enjoy the warmth here before he finished in the bathroom.  
"Okay, got everything?"  
"I'm still in bed".  
"Ah. Yes. Okay then".  
She sighed again and slowly and deliberately climbed out, watching him stand fidgeting as she dressed.

"Will- stop it. Yes or no. Not in between. Please. I'm already starting to get messed up by this."  
"Then forget about me".  
"Maybe I wish it was that easy", her eyes flashed with anger.  
"It's not easy for me either!"  
"How can you say that! How can you say that and then act like you don't understand how I feel?"  
"I didn't say I didn't understand how you feel! I just wish neither of us felt that way!"  
Quinn was on her feet now, facing him as he stood on the other side of the bed.

He lowered his voice slightly. "I'm your teacher Quinn. I'm your teacher, I'm 13 years older than you, and you're a beautiful young woman who could have anyone she wanted".  
"I'm right here! Don't talk about me as though I wasn't here. I don't want anyone- I want you. And I know you want me!"  
"We are worlds apart!"  
"Will! You are standing about 2 metres away from me. We are not worlds apart. Okay! Look, now I'm standing about 6 inches away from you! What are you doing?"

He had stepped closer to her.  
"Now 3 inches. See- same world! Same page!"  
"Stop yelling!" he shouted.  
There was a tense silence filled only by ragged breathing from both parties.

"Stop yelling", he repeated, murmuring.  
"I'm not yelling anymore", she muttered.  
"Maybe you were right".  
"What about?"

Instead of answering, he gave another question.  
"Can I try something?"  
She just nodded.  
He closed the space between them, and he was all minty and warm and man, right there in front of her.  
"Are you going to kiss me?"  
"Not now".  
She looked down at her feet, mentally kicking herself.

"You know what... I can't do this."  
Her eyes flew back to his.  
"What?"  
"Too much... Too much sexual tension."  
She scoffed. "Kiss me".  
"No".  
"Kiss me!"  
"Come on. We have to go."

* * *

Please Review :)


	5. Visit to Headquarters

Crash together

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Please don't let me go' by Olly Murs.

AN: Please Review :) Music suggestion is 'Please don't let me go' by Olly Murs.

Ruby.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Visit to Headquarters**

"That's headquarters?"  
"Yup".  
"It's a nursery school!"  
"Above ground it is".  
Quinn pulled her hair into a pony tail.  
"Okay. Give me the key."  
He did. "I'll look after you", he promised again.  
"Shut up Will. You know what- I couldn't care less if I'll never have the chance to find out what it's like to be with my soulmate."  
He dropped the key into her hand and slammed the door shut, his fists clenched.  
"I'm sorry".

She scowled at him and he turned towards the building.  
She watched his shoulders heave as he took a deep breath, and circled his head, stretching the muscles in his neck.  
"Right. Okay. Please can you have the engine running and the passenger door open in 12 minutes time."  
"12 minutes?"  
"It will take me 12 minutes to grab exactly what I need."  
"How do you know it will still be where you think it is?"  
"They keep everything exactly the same. So that agents who could be on years long missions can return to exactly what they remember."  
She nodded.

* * *

It was the longest 12 minutes of her life.  
He was breathing hard and ran straight into the car, his arms full.  
She roared away.  
"I wasn't caught". He said eventually, "but I did get the intruders trap."  
"What was it?"  
"Well, it was s truth serum dart- designed so that when they catch you, you have to say exactly why you are there. If they catch you."  
"Truth serum huh?"  
"Yes".  
His face twisted up.

She smirked.  
"How long does it last?"

"I dunno...Bout an hour. Shit."  
"What did you pick up?"  
"2 stun guns... Handcuffs... Heat sensor... Night vision goggles... Camera disabler... I dunno what's in here but it's a basic mission kit, so I thought it would be useful."

"So you can't lie?"  
He winced. "I can't lie".  
"How does that even work?"  
"I don't know. Just drive Quinn."  
"Do you want me?"  
"Yes".  
Her heart skipped a beat.  
He gripped tighter to the edges of his seat.  
"Can they track you?"  
"No".  
"How many drug dealers are we about to deal with?"  
"It's just the one. But he's never usually alone".  
"Do you have a real gun?"  
"I think there's one in the mission kit".  
"Would you like to still be on the special services?".  
"Yes".

Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.  
She moistened her lips.  
"Do you ever have dreams about me?"  
"Yes".  
"Can you grab the cherryade?"  
He used both shaking hands to lift the bottle, and hold it as she drank some, then drank some himself.  
"Would you take a bullet for me?"  
The sweat trickled down his forehead.  
"Yes."

She tried to calm her heartbeat.  
He fiddled aimlessly with the catch on the handcuffs.  
"Do you know where to find your id?"  
"No. But I have ways of making people tell me."  
She shivered slightly despite herself.  
He wouldn't look at her.  
"I think the serum contained some sedation or something", he said suddenly, his eyelids drooping.  
"So they could get an antidote in you for interrogation".  
He yawned.

"Do you love me?"  
He flopped in his seat at that very moment and, sighing, she reached for his scribbled instructions on the back of a receipt.

* * *

He woke up some time later. Looking slightly bewildered.  
"Good morning", she teased.  
He smiled coyly.  
"I think it's about time we stopped for some food don't you?"  
"Oh good! I'm starving! And it's getting pretty late... I haven't seen any places to crash recently, but we should probably stop at the next one..."  
"That's a good idea. I'm still tired..."  
She laughed.

* * *

"I think were doing some kind of whistle stop tour of the worst motels in America", she joked.  
He grinned, holding open the door and following her inside, laden with their motley collection of bags.

They were back in their room when the effects of mixing alcohol with whatever drugs were still in his blood began to really take effect. At first she thought he was actually drunk. But she quickly remembered that he had only had one beer with the chips the motel offered on the menu for dinner.  
He just sat on the bed, watching her as she drew the curtains and brushed her teeth.

"Let's do something crazy", he said suddenly.  
"Okay..."  
His huge grin was scaring her a tiny bit.  
"Let's have sex".  
Okay. She hadn't seen that one coming.  
"You're not yourself right now..." her voice was still a little breathy, her mind bombarded with several different fantasies at once.  
"Quinn", his serious face was beautifully cute. "We'd be amazing together".  
"I know that".

She sat beside him on the bed, admittedly taking advantage of the situation to lean her head against his shoulder.  
Shed never thought that she would reject his advances. Especially now, her hormones raging inside her and his arm creeping round her waist to tug her closer to his body.  
"Come on Will... We should get some sleep. It's a busy day tomorrow, what with all the chasing drug dealers, and we need to get up early to  
go to a launderette."  
He mumbled something sleepily.

Well, she thought, at least the silliness had worn off pretty quickly; it was just a shame that his body's reaction to anything seemed to be to sleep.

Because she enjoyed his company, even if they did spend most of their time arguing.

He was awake for long enough to pull his shirt and jeans off and cuddle up close to Quinn.  
She fell asleep in his warm embrace, wishing his normal self had as low self control.

* * *

The next morning, when Quinn awoke, she didn't open her eyes at first,  
because she was suddenly very aware that Will was awake, as his thumb was drawing circles on her hip bone.  
"Quinn?"  
She opened her eyes cautiously, to meet his staring right at her.  
"I'm scared".  
She didn't know what to say to that, so she just hugged closer to him.  
"I know my life in Lima Ohio isn't perfect, but I don't want to lose it..."  
"You won't", she whispered hoarsely, "this is going to work. You are going to be brilliant. Everything has gone smoothly up til now."  
"But that was a fluke!"

"We need to go do some washing", Quinn said, not wanting particularly to move from his warm embrace.  
He squeezed her once then let her go.

* * *

"Shit. Quinn. Don't look, but the guy on the pavement outside was in my training section. Lance, I think his name was, but god, that's not important, he's obviously been sent to find me... Shit. I don't know how..."  
She grabbed his arm.  
"I'll grab our stuff... "  
He was already gathering it up and pulling her over to a door in the corner.

"We have to get a new car", he said, as he shut the door behind them.  
"What?"  
"Your car... It will be on record- they'll be looking for it."  
Quinn made a face.  
"Okay... Can you give me a leg up?" he gestured to the window half way up the wall in the storage room.  
She nodded and grabbed his foot. Once he had forced his way out of the window, she handed up their bag of clean washing, then he pulled her up too.

They stood in the alley, tense silence reigning.  
"Okay? Where did we leave the car?"  
Quinn just pointed; fighting with a pure instinctual attraction to Will's raw energy.  
They left the car in a car park, taking everything they needed. The car park was fairly empty, and Quinn stood sorting out their bags, sort of watching as Will walked purposefully around, inspecting the parked cars.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to find one without an alarm."  
"You're going to steal a car?"  
"Yes".  
"Have you ever done that before?"  
"Not for a while".

Quinn groaned.  
He stopped. "Okay. Blue or green?"  
She couldn't help laugh. "Blue".  
"Good choice! It's a good car... Okay bring the stuff".  
"How are you going to start it?"  
He just grinned.  
"Hey! How did you do that? Wait! Do it again!"

"I suppose this is it." she hadn't noticed him come back over to her, she was too busy staring in amazement at the now open car, it's engine running in readiness.  
"Thank you for all your help already".  
"You're thanking me! I haven't done anything!" she turned to him, incredulous.  
"Just you being here... You always being there".  
"This isn't a conversation we should have right now", she said quietly.

"I've decided that we should".  
"Should what?"  
"Have that conversation. I dunno... There's something about running from the law, having a gun in each pocket, that makes you take a step back and look at your life."  
"That's what I don't understand", she said, pausing in loading the car with the bags. "You are risking so much just to keep your life as it is... It doesn't seem worth the risk..."  
His hand stretched out, his fingertips poised, and he settled for patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"The plan: get my id... Have a good heart to heart?"  
"Long overdue", she muttered, and swung into the passenger seat.

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. Dealings

Crash together

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Uprising' by Muse.

AN: Music suggestion is 'Uprising' by Muse. Please Review!

Ruby.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dealings **

Will had his beanie pulled right down almost over his eyes, as he sat at the computer in the Internet café. Quinn leaned on the back of his chair, having a better disguise of dark brown hair.  
"It's amazing how much you can find out from just looking on the Internet as a lay person!"  
"Find out anything important?"  
He leaned back in his chair, and she lifted her hands off as though  
she had been burnt.  
"His last known address... And how to go about buying drugs off him..."  
"Formulated a plan?"  
"Almost".  
"I don't like not being able to see your eyes".  
He grinned.

"Have you ever bought cocaine?" He asked.  
"Why do I have a feeling that my answer to that question is about to change?"  
He looked up at her.  
"I'll do whatever I can to help, Will", she said, answering the question in his eyes.  
He sighed.

"I'm sorry; I'm not exactly being the good influence here".  
"I'd rather you be the bad influence".  
"Later", he promised, waving a hand dismissively.

"Right now we have a surprisingly upper market club to find".

* * *

"This is the second window we have broken through", Quinn hissed, as Will used his stun gun to jemmy the window open.  
"I'm going to go in- then I'll catch you- okay?"  
She nodded, knowing she didn't really have a choice in the matter now she had come this far.  
Fortunately the men's bathroom was empty, though Quinn got a funny look when they burst out into the corridor.  
Will impulsively took her hand, and she felt a strange confidence as they walked through into the club, his sharp eyes searching the crowd for the recognisable figure.

He froze suddenly.

"Over there- by the fish tank".  
"Yup".  
He had dropped her hand, and she was shaking again.  
"Ready?"  
"Yup".  
"Know what to say?"  
She nodded, pale.  
"Then we go straight to his apartment-what you are asking for is way more than he will have on his person... I'm hoping your feminine charm will lead him to trust that you pay for it".  
"Feminine charm", she snorted.  
He shrugged.  
"Then walk straight outside- we will walk to meet him..."  
She cut him off, holding up her hand.  
"I got it."  
He nodded, and opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, but then closed it again, deciding against it.  
"I'll just go now then".  
"I really appreciate your help Quinn".

She snorted again.

"I don't have a choice".  
She wondered if he knew what she meant by that.  
But she didn't have a choice. Every fibre of her being had long since determined that Will Schuester was her soul mate.

And she would do anything for him.

Even if that was against her every fear.  
She didn't look behind her as she pushed through the mass of dancers, her eyes trained on the threatening tall guy, leaning up against the pillar behind the fish tank, deceptively well dressed in a suit, a glass of white wine in his hand.

Okay, so she'd never knowingly seen a drug dealer before, but she had some kind of idea that they would have a certain look, and if Will hadn't pointed him out, she wouldn't have distinguished JK from the next guy.  
"Excuse me?"  
His blue eyes were surely contacts, they were so blue it almost hurt to look at them.  
"Yes miss?"  
"JK?"  
His expression changed, and he nodded briefly in a gesture for her to follow.  
In the knowledge that Will would definitely not be able to see her now, she had to take several deep breaths to muster the courage to speak again. Will had suggested she pretended she was someone else, become a different character.

The carefully prepared request flowed easily from her, even managing to flick her dark hair and blink her eyelashes a few times, picturing Will's anxious face, and wanting more than anything to see him smile again.  
"Give me 20", he said at last, with one final assessing sweep of his blue eyes over her expressionless face.  
She nodded, turning on her heel, and blending quickly into the crowd.  
"Quinn?"  
She fell into his arms, needing the safe feeling his embrace enveloped her with.  
"Let's go", she said after a while.  
He nodded, and his hand found hers, and Quinn had to fight with her conscience to stop her over analysing this gesture.

* * *

She barely remembered how they got there, but they did. And Will had pushed a stun gun into her hand as they rushed up the steps of the building, the sound of Quinn's heartbeat as blood pounded through her ears nearly blocking out the background noise.  
The only other thing her brain was registering was Will.  
"It is just him- good job!"  
She gave a watery smile, unable to muster as cheerful a grin as he was.  
"Now he'll likely be armed", he briefed her, glancing out the window to watch JK enter the building.  
"I plan to wait for him to open the door... Stun him- then search the place... And if we can't find what we need then..."  
The sound of footsteps came closer.  
His whole body tensed, and he slipped into the next corridor, out of sight.

JK smiled when he saw her standing there alone.

"You don't strike me as the kind of chick to dabble in drugs", he said conversationally.  
Quinn made a noncommittal noise, watching his hand on the key in the lock.  
But then he paused, narrowing his eyes, and removed the key.  
Quinn suppressed a gasp.  
JK moved slowly, listening intently, and looking about all round him.  
Things started to happen very quickly, his arm was around her neck and the cold metal of a gun to her neck. She was so shocked she couldn't even scream.  
He pulled another gun out of his pocket.  
"Come out and show yourself, or the girl dies!"

His silky voice had taken on a hard edge now. Quinn forced herself to take a gasping breath.  
She couldn't hear very well, her heart was beating so loudly in her ears, but her captor evidently had heard Will.  
And he was going to shoot him.  
"Quinn bend your legs!"  
She obeyed, dropping slightly in JK's grip as he spun round to face Will. And then a shot rang out, and Will hadn't fired, and there was another shot, and Will was on the floor and she was screaming and falling to the floor.

"Quinn? Can you hear me?"  
"I love you Will". She couldn't work out if she was dreaming or not, all she could see was his body slumped against the wall, and his hand was covered in blood and she was screaming again.  
"Quinn! Stop screaming- you're okay".

Her eyes flew open.  
"Quinn?"  
"Fuck".  
One of his hands was on her shoulder, the other clutching at his shoulder, and blood soaking through his white shirt.  
She struggled to get up but his strong hand pushed her back down.  
"I'm okay."  
"You've been shot!"  
"I'm still alive!"

She pushed herself up, and this time he let her.  
"You're going to get blood on your top!"  
She hugged him anyway.  
"What happened?"  
"He shot me. I shot him... In the leg, then stunned him and now he's handcuffed to the bed."  
She gave a weak smile. "Kinky".  
He laughed. Then winced.  
"We need to get to a hospital".  
He caught her arm as she moved to get up.  
"I've reactivated the tracking device in the mission kit".  
Quinn gasped.

"No! They'll erase your memory!"  
"He was going to shoot you!"  
"But you'll forget..."

She was cut off by the sudden noise of the dour being kicked in.  
"Hartley?"  
"Edwards!"  
Quinn's hands circled Will's waist protectively.  
"Will, this is Kirk. What the hell happened here- and how the hell did you get into HQ?"  
Will smiled ruefully, clambering to his feet and holding Quinn against him.  
"Can you deal with the guy in the bedroom? I swear I'll come back to HQ without a fight. But no one touches Quinn."  
The two men looked between them doubtfully, but headed in the direction will pointed.  
They were silent, waiting, their hearts racing in unison, Quinn could feel warm blood soaking into her top, despite Will pushing firmly against his muscle.  
She was glad he was holding her because she was shaking like a leaf.

"Fuck Hartley- that's JK- handcuffed to the bed!"  
Will nodded.  
"You are the luckiest man alive", Edwards said, his eyebrow raised with incredulity.  
Quinn felt him sway slightly on his feet, before righting himself quickly.  
"We have to take you both back to HQ", Kirk said.  
Will gave a low growl.  
"We won't touch your bird, that's not the rule".  
"I know the rules", Will muttered, and his spare arm wrapped tighter around her.  
They were separated as soon as they got out of the car, despite Will's loud protests. And Quinn spent a very worrying hour waiting in a small room resembling a cell, where she had been ushered into, and handed all the bags of stuff, after they had gone through the x-ray machine..

* * *

An hour later, the door handle turned and she jumped up.  
It was Will.  
"Shit".  
He grinned.  
"Good as new".  
They walked towards each other, and seeing him again now she realised how much she had missed him.  
"Let's have a look".  
He nodded, and she undid a couple of his buttons, to push his borrowed shirt off his shoulder and inspect the wound.  
"Ouch".  
"I got to keep the bullet".  
He took it out of his pocket and showed her proudly.  
"So they haven't erased your memory yet?"  
He shook his head, taking a step away from her, and at this alone her heart sank.  
"Look. They're having a meeting right now. Edwards has fixed us up with some place to get some rest. They can't give a decision until morning as there's this ball or something..."  
She nodded slowly, turning to pick up the bags.  
"Quinn. Wait- look at me. Did I do something wrong?"

She looked straight into his eye, holding her lips in a firm line to stop them quivering.  
"No Will. You never do anything wrong".

* * *

Please Review :)


	7. The Conversation

Crash together

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Come Undone' by Robbie Williams.

AN: Music suggestion is 'Come Undone' by Robbie Williams. Thanks ''! I think this ends slightly suddenly... I may work on that at a later date, I just had to get this fic finished for now because it was preventing me from thinking about anything else!

Ruby.

* * *

**The Conversation  
**

The underground headquarters was huge.

Quinn followed Will quietly, as he seemed to know his way around the catacomb of passageways, until he reached the room he was looking for.  
It was a simply furnished room inside, very clean and white, with a large double bed and en suite, with a white leather couch in front of a flat screen TV on the wall.  
"Wow! This almost makes up for our awful choice in motels".  
"Almost", Will agreed.  
Quinn dumped the bags by the door.  
Will locked it quietly.

"So... Let's have this conversation then."  
"Really?"  
She surveyed his expression carefully, but it was unreadable.  
"Really."  
He gestured towards the couch.  
She sat down slowly.  
"Okay, but no arguing".  
"No arguing", he echoed, nodding in agreement.  
He sat beside her, folding his hands in his lap.  
"You go first".  
She huffed. "Will, a couple of hours ago your blood was soaking through my t shirt, we've shared a bed for the last 3 nights- stop acting like you don't know me".  
He relaxed slightly, his thigh pressing against hers.

She took a deep breath.  
"I want you to remember everything", he said, "because I want you to tell me... If..."  
She nodded.  
"Do you trust me if I say close your eyes?"  
She nodded again.  
"Close your eyes".  
His warm breath tickled her cheek.  
She screwed her eyes shut, as his forefinger gently pulled down her left eyelid.  
She felt him shift closer on the couch.  
Then his fingertips were feather light on her ribs, his thumbs brushing the underwire of her bra.  
A small gasp escaped her lips.  
His nose rubbed against hers.  
His lips sought hers, trailing across her jaw.  
He found them, pressing his gently over hers. He pulled away, only about an inch, his voice gruff as he spoke.

"You can open your eyes now".  
She bit her lip, and opened her eyes, memorising the look in his eyes, which was unlike any emotion she had ever seen in them before.  
"Don't worry about me forgetting you", he murmured, "I think about you every second of every minute of every day".

He swallowed thickly.  
"There's no drug powerful enough", he added, grinning slightly.  
"This isn't an argument", Quinn began, twisting her fingers in his hair, the other hand resting on his non injured shoulder, "but... I thought you were fighting this?"  
He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
"My priorities have changed somewhat... And I will do whatever it takes to make up for the fact that it took you having a gun held to your neck for me to change them..."  
She pressed her head to his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her comfortably.

"Does this mean I'm no longer just 'the quiet blonde one?"  
He laughed.

"Well I've always referred to you as 'my eternal soulmate', but if..."  
"_Wow_".  
"Sorry. I was supposed to be making this straightforward."  
"Keep talking". She pulled her legs around to sit crossways on his lap, looping her hands around his neck.

There was a knock at the door.  
"That will be Edwards", he sighed.

Then, raising his voice, "come in".  
"Wait- they can get in from the outside?" her eyes widened slightly.  
He laughed briefly.

"No. I just pressed the door release button... There's one on the side of the couch".  
Edwards entered, and coughed politely. When neither of the guests moved, he began speaking anyway.  
"Hartley, erm... Ma'am. You are both invited to attend the ball tonight. There are some clothes in this room's closet. Er... The ball starts at 8. Food will be served."

"That'll be so they can keep an eye on us", Will grinned, when he had left.  
"Huh?"  
"No not like that! I mean, in case we try to escape or something".  
"Will they erase my memory?" she asked suddenly.  
He slid his hands to her hips to stand them both up.  
"I don't know".  
She nodded.

"We better make it a good night then".  
"A night we can't forget", he agreed, and he was still smiling, but there was a serious edge to his voice.

It took them a while to find the switch that opened the walk in wardrobe.  
"I have never seen so many clothes!" Will laughed, coming up behind  
Quinn, placing a hand on the small of her back.  
She smiled round at him.

"Yeah well you haven't been around Mercedes house!"  
"True. Though I don't make a habit of..."  
"Don't finish that sentence", she said coldly.  
She stepped into the closet, running her hand along the rail of dresses.  
She glanced back at him, his face contorted in pain.

"Come on Will, you need to chose a suit so I can select a dress that complements your choice."  
"I don't deserve you Quinn. I failed at being a secret agent; I failed at keeping a marriage..."  
"You saved my life Will. And anyway you will epically fail if you try and fight the fact that we belong together."  
"So you only love me because I saved your life?" he grinned.  
"How do you know..?"  
She blushed.

He studied the dozen or so jackets hanging to his left.  
"I like this one".  
"Ah yeah. Okay... I'll tell you when you can turn round".  
She found the dress that caught her eye before, and changed swiftly.  
"Okay".  
They turned simultaneously.  
"You look gorgeous Quinn". He stuttered, nervous now about talking openly about his feelings when he had fought so long and hard to keep them inside.  
"You're just saying that! I haven't even sorted my hair yet!"  
"Quinn, you always look gorgeous".  
"You're not too bad yourself".

"Would you mind tying my tie? My arm kinda hurts if I lift it up like that".  
She could feel his eyes burning into her as she tied it.

Now, everything was in the air.

Before, they had been in there own places, familiar places, where they were sure of themselves.

But now, they were in a new place, together, and everything was new.  
She finished, her hands resting flat on his chest, and looked up through her eyelashes into his smiling face.

"You know our conversation..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we should reach some conclusion with that... After the dance".  
"I think we should".  
His face was inches from hers now, their noses just barely brushing.

He kissed her with an open mouth. She sighed with appreciation, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss.  
He gave a rumbling moan, turning them deftly to back her against the floor length mirror, his hands behind her back to take the force of the collision.

He pulled away.  
"Wow".  
She smiled almost smugly, and crushed their lips together again.

He was momentarily taken aback, but quickly took control of the kiss, experimentally running his tongue over her top lip.  
She moaned into his mouth, inviting his tongue into her mouth and welcoming it with her own tongue.  
"Fuck", he was breathless, his eyes dancing.  
"Hmmm. You're a really good kisser".  
"You... You are amazing! I can't... I..."  
He kissed her again, as though he was making certain he hadn't imagined that flying feeling.  
"Willll".  
He kissed once more at her neck before taking a small step back, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Let's go show these losers just how well we can dance together", he said, holding out his hand for her.  
She took it, curtseying gracefully. "I thought you didn't like dancing with me- you never dance with me, everyone else but me is chosen for demonstrations!".  
"Quinn... I had to avoid dancing with you for fear of spontaneously combusting on contact!"  
She grinned broadly.

* * *

"Finally, the fine damsel is alone without her bodyguard!"  
The young agent was joking, but she frowned.  
"Would the young lady care to dance?"  
Quinn shook her head, a little haughtily.

"I already have a partner. Thank you".  
"For every dance? On your record it says you're single!"  
"My record? And yes every dance. Every single dance."  
Will returned at that moment, and handed Quinn her drink.  
"Leave us alone, Jenkins".

Quinn set her drink down on the edge of the table.  
"Shall we dance?"  
"Can we? But can we go somewhere a little less crowded?"  
"Like a private dance?"  
"Just you and me."  
He gulped.  
"I have to warn you that the meeting... The one that was supposed to be tomorrow morning?"  
"Yeah..?"  
"It had to be bought forward to this evening. Some important... Thing."  
"How long have we got?"

He rested his hands on her hips, gazing right into her eyes.  
"All the time in the world."

* * *

Their bodies crashed together, their sweet kisses morphing into desperate lip mashing, tongues battling and hands reaching to explore each others bodies.  
But when they fell onto the bed, sinking into the soft duvet, Will paused in his tongues hot path at the base of her throat.  
"Will?"  
"Black and lacy?" his voice was laced with unadulterated desire, sending warmth directly between her legs.  
"Why don't you find out?"  
She almost sighed with relief; she'd had a horrible feeling that he was going to stop. But a hundred bulldozers couldn't have stopped them.  
She wouldn't even have noticed if a hundred bulldozers had come into that room.

* * *

He was standing beside the bed, in his boxers, his shirt undone, just smiling down at her as she lay there still glowing.  
"Happy?" she grinned.  
"So happy I think my hearts going to burst", he replied honestly.

* * *

"So, Hartley. You must have had some lucky charm or something, because JK is under lock and key- and you are still alive- both of you!"  
Will squeezed Quinn's hand under the table.  
"In light of this, we have made the decision to allow you to rejoin the training force, with the condition that you don't break into headquarters and always wear a tracking system."  
He nodded fervently.  
"Where it is not our place to influence your personal life, there is an aspect that is hanging in the balance."  
The chief shuffled the papers on his desk, aware that he was just increasing the tension further.  
"Miss Fabray here, knows now too much".  
Quinn's grip tightened on Will's hand.

"Now, there are two options here, and Will, you must chose the option that is best".  
He nodded gravely, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand soothingly.  
She was focusing on running through every scorching touch, every adoring kiss. She had to embed it deep into her memory.  
"Option number 1: Quinn's memory is erased. Option number 2: Quinn's memory is not erased. Wait! Option number 2 is not quite that simple. Now, as you look like you have already chosen option number 2, Will; you need to come with me."  
"What's going on?" Quinn hissed, loathe to let go of his hand.

Will pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"They need to analyse the electrical signals in my brain, I assume", he turned to the chief who nodded briefly in confirmation.  
"How does that make the decision?"  
He pursed his lips together.

Perhaps he didn't want to get her hopes up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Quinn was summoned into the room, nervously standing before Will, who smiled reassuringly, sitting in a large chair and many different probes attached to his head.  
"You are free to leave", the chief said shortly, "Look after her, Will".  
"I will sir".  
"Ah-one last thing..." he paused in unattaching the probes. "A new identity".  
"I thought..."  
"Yes we got any traces of your other identity, and the cops have been dealt with, but it is much safer just to assume a new one."  
"Oh okay".

There was a long silence, all eyes on Will expectantly, as he tried to find the courage to reveal his choice for his new identity

Then his eyes flicked questioningly to Quinn.

"Agent Fabray?"  
She smiled.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
